


Distraction

by DreamingMedium



Series: Imagine Loki [1]
Category: Loki-Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, light fondling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingMedium/pseuds/DreamingMedium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Loki kissing down the back of your neck and ear during an Avengers meeting, but he uses his magic so only you can see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> There is mention of sex and there is also light fondling and touches in sexual places so if you don't like that then I suggest not reading!

      _Beep.... Beep.... Beep..._

     I quickly reach out and slam my hand on my alarm clock, quieting it. I totally forgot about the meeting with the rest of the Avengers today. I ran a hand through my (H/C) hair and let out a tired sigh. I honestly did not want to get up right now. The bed was extra warm and comfy today, especially because of the Norse god snoring softly next to me. One of his pale arms was draped over my stomach, he had a weird complex where at least one part of him needed to be touching me while we slept. I almost didn't want to wake him up, watching his peaceful face made me smile.

     I quietly reached down and took a hold of his arm, knowing I couldn't be late to that meeting or Nick Fury will have my head. I was made into an honorary Avenger after SHIELD saw that I was exceptionally good with technology and getting into different systems. I was even better than Tony Stark in certain aspects of technology, but he wont admit that. After I was recruited, I was introduced to Loki, who was down on Earth to prove himself as a good guy now that he helped Thor after some sort of Asgardian war. After a few weeks of flirting, he finally got the guts to ask me on a proper date, and now here we are, two months later; happily dating. Whenever I think about our first date, my mind automatically goes to our first night making love, which was only about three weeks ago.

     It was after a night out, Loki had brought me to a fancy restaurant and we were walking into the Avengers tower, holding hands and making easy conversation. When he walked me to my room, I turned to say goodnight, but he just stared at my face, as if contemplating something. Just as I was about to question if he was okay, I felt his lips capture mine in a kiss that was full of passion. And well, it went off from there. Just thinking about it made me blush furiously. Lets just say he likes to dominate in the bedroom.

     I gently pried Loki's arm off of me and attempted to sit up on the edge of the bed when I heard him stir. I turned to see him opening his beautiful green eyes and yawning loudly. I smiled down at him and poked his cheek.

     "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I whispered and Loki turned his attention to me with a smirk.

     "It's quite alright, why are you getting up at this hour anyway? If I recall, you fancy staying in bed all morning," Loki's morning voice sounded like pure sex. It was deep and slightly scratchy, but sexy nonetheless. 

     "I have a meeting with the Avengers, apparently we're going to have a mission soon," I told him and leaned over, kissing his forehead, then his nose, then is cheek. Just as I was about to pull away, Loki grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a kiss. It was a quick, yet loving kiss. I pulled away from him with a smile and then got up, walking towards my closet. Even though Loki worked with the Avengers and I, on big missions like the one coming up, he wouldn't really be invited. Nick Fury was still worried about sending him into a place where he could easily turn on us. So Loki would only come on small missions, those were my favorite.

     I pulled out my SHIELD jumpsuit and hung it on the door of the closet, then brushing my hair. I needed a shower, man, I needed to shower fast then. I grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom, locking the door when I entered. Last time I forgot to lock it, I didn't leave the bathroom for at least an hour.

     I don't think I've ever showered that fast in my life, but I wrapped the towel around myself and walked out, seeing Loki still laying in bed. I scoffed at him, "Can you close you eyes? I need to change," I was still bashful when it came to nakedness.

     Loki let out a small chuckle, "Why, dear? It's not like I haven't seen you in the nude before? And who am I to refuse a free show?" And with that,  he shifted and sat against the headboard and folded his arms behind his head with a smirk. I glared at him and then took the jumpsuit, any necessary underclothes and went back into the bathroom, two can play at that game. When I exited, Loki was looking at me with a straight face that I can only describe as ' _not_ _amused'_. I laughed at him and quickly styled my hair into a sock bun that sat in the middle of the back of my head. I needed to get the the briefing room in two minutes.

     "You know, darling. I'll get you for that," Loki's voice had that mischievous tone to it and I looked at him.

     "Loki, just wait until I get back to get back at me, please." I said with a slightly begging tone. Loki just winked so I scoffed and left the room quickly.

     The meeting was super boring and the mission is the same that we always do. Infiltrate a HYDRA base and find out what we can. I was always the one in charge of going in and finding the computers, the rest of them had to cover me while I downloaded everything. We all sat in a room with a huge table that could easily seat thirty people, but it was just the eight of us: Steve, Tony, Thor, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Fury, and I.

     About twenty minutes into the meeting, I felt a cool breeze on the back of my neck and I immediately knew who it was, so I chose to ignore him. Then I noticed something, no one else was noticing behind me. Did he-?!

      _Oh yes, darling. No one else can see me, just you._

      **Loki, I swear to God. Don't to anything.**

      _How can I not, little one? I need to get some sort of revenge for what you did to me this morning._

     Loki was in my thoughts, great. Then I heard Fury's voice snap me out of my thoughts, "(Y/N)! Are you even paying attention?" I quickly looked at him and nodded, muttering a 'yes, sir.' before I felt what I was dreading.

     Loki slid his hands on my shoulders and was massaging my back with his thumbs, kneading out any knots that were there. I bit my lip to keep in any noises from escaping my lips, but my breathing was becoming shallower. His hands stopped and I felt Loki's cool breath on the back of my neck, giving me the chills. I felt soft lips graze the back of my neck, causing me to stiffen in my chair. I heard Loki chuckle in my head and I clenched my jaw. The meeting shouldn't be that much longer.

    One of Loki's hands started to venture south and he brushed a hand over my chest and then down and rested on my hip, massaging the bone. I was biting my tongue so hard I almost drew blood. Loki's kisses started from soft grazes and now they were becoming open mouthed and wet. I was fighting from closing my eyes and enjoying the bliss, but I couldn't make this obvious.

    I felt his tongue all of a sudden dart out and he licked up the side of my neck, breathing out heavily in my ear, making my clench my legs together. This jerk was getting my aroused on purpose. I wasn't going to let him embarrass me like this in front of the entire team. Loki's teeth started nibbling on the top of my ear and then he started kissing down the shell of it, making me let out a small sigh. I quickly shut my mouth and saw that no one noticed my noises. 

    The hand that was on my hip then started to go further down and rested on my thigh, his thumb caressing the inside. I thanked myself for wearing the jumpsuit, God knows what he's do if there was easy access to my pants. I felt Loki's kisses go to the junction between my neck and shoulder and he bit down roughly, causing me to jump in my chair, this caught everyone's attention.

     I let out a nervous laugh, "I, uh, thought I saw a spider. Scared me for a second there!" Having everyone's attention must have excited Loki to no end, because he clamped his teeth over the spot again and started sucking.

      **Loki! Don't freaking give me a hickey in the middle of a meeting!**

_Oh, love. They wont see it, you'll just feel it._

I let out an internal groan and I put my hands in my lap, clenching my hands into fists as I tried to keep in my noises. As I thought he would, Loki then kissed back up my neck and then moved to the other side of my neck, sucking and leaving another hickey, I stiffened in my seat again and gulped. I'm still thanking myself for wearing the jumpsuit. Loki's other hand ran over my chest and it felt like he was moving towards my zipper. Then I heard those magic words.

     "Alright, meeting adjourned," Fury said with an deep sigh. I quickly pushed myself out of my seat and practically ran towards the door, desperate to get back to my room. Just when I thought I was in the clear, I heard Thor's voice.

     "Lady (Y/N)!" I turned reluctantly and smiled at him, saying a greeting. "When you get back to your chambers, please tell my brother that I wish to speak to him!" Thor said with a smile of his own. I nodded and turned back to the hall, where I quickly made my way back to Loki.

     When I got back to my room, I saw Loki sitting on the bed with a book in his lap. He then slowly looked up at me, "What ever is the matter, my love? You look," he paused with a devious smirk, "flustered." I wanted to punch him in his stupid face.

     Instead, I walked over to him, threw the book on the ground and straddled his waist. Then I quickly leaned in and kissed him roughly, running my hands through his hair and pulling. I felt him let out a small moan and he held one of my hips and the other held the back of my head, keeping my head in place. Our tongues were in a glorious battle and we were pretty even. I felt Loki pulling my hair out of the bun and I felt it all come loose and fall around my head. I pulled back from the kiss and started to kiss down his neck. I learned that his neck was his weak spot.

     I felt Loki's hold on my hair grow tighter as I kissed down his neck and then I got the where it met his shoulder and bit down, sucking roughly. I made sure there was a bright red hickey there when I pulled back. When I looked at Loki, his eyes were half lidded and he was panting, but he still had that damn smirk. But I offered him a smirk of my own and then I quickly climbed off of him, leaving Loki looking confused and flustered.

     "Thor wishes to speak with you, oh, and good luck hiding that hickey,"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests for imagines <3


End file.
